Decode
by Dreamz15
Summary: Misery of Me's new title: Decode.Maya Kitajima is about to do the one thing she hates the most: Spend the summer at her hometown. After a series of unexplainable events, she realizes that only one person can help her. Shuichi Minamino.
1. Homecoming

Hey guys!! This is my first story and I'm hoping to do really good on it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

I stared out the window of my family's car as my mom drove down an empty road. The faint smell of rain lingered in the air as I rolled down my window. I sighed as I watched the numerous blur of trees go by.

This can't be happening.

Those were the words I kept repeating to myself for the last week. I was going to spend my summer at my hometown where I grew up with my aunt and her family. People think it should be fun to visit where you grew up in. But I…. have my own thoughts.

"Maya…" I turned my head to face my mom who still had her eyes on the road. "I know you really don't want to do this, but you're going to have to deal with it." She replied in her cool tone. I wanted to say _"No you really don't know how I feel"_ but I kept my mouth shut and let her continue.

"I know a lot of _bizarre_ stuff has happened to you in the past that involve this city, but I'm begging you as a mother to please put all that behind you and grow up." I didn't say a word. I had already heard this lecture the day I found out I was being sent back to the place that I disliked the most. I turned my head and stared blankly out the window.

It's been at least five years since I've seen the city. We moved after my year of Jr. High, after I begged my parents to send me to a boarding school at least six hours away. I had to leave- no I _needed _to leave. So much weird things that I couldn't explain had happened during that year, like the time I swear I saw this person that was stalking me, but no one else saw it, and then I got this weird tingle in the back of my neck just out of the blue. No one understood or could explain what happened. And I couldn't take it. Some people have happy or sad memories of school, but for me some of them are…… gone? I guess you can say that their blurry, like I can see a puzzle but then someone spills something on it so I can't see it fully. Yeah, it sounds crazy, but it really bothers me to know that I have no clue about something that happened to me. That is why I swore to myself that no more unnatural events would ever happen to me.

"Mom, do I really have to go?" I turned to my mom with the best pout I've worked on in my whole life.

"Yes, you do have to go. It is not going to be as bad as you make it out to be. I mean your going to spend some quality time with family and see your old friends." She had stopped the car and was now looking at me sternly with the exact same brown eyes I had. It was now that I could see how much my mom and I looked a like. We had the same eyes; the same brown hair- only mine was short stopping at the nape of my neck, while her hair was long reaching about mid back. Both our appearances were slender with fair skin. If people didn't know that she was my mom they would think we were sisters.

"Fine, I'll do it."

_She always has to be right_. I said to myself as I folded my arms across my chest.

"And you better not be moping around while your there." She added before starting the car back up. "And have the last word." I said under my breath.

* * *

It was only about twenty minutes later after our "argument", when we saw the tall buildings in the distance. I could feel my heart starting to pound fast in my chest.

_I can't do this_, I said to myself as we past the buildings. _I can't spend a whole summer here, there has to be some way out of this._

"Maya don't try to plan anything." I heard my mom say as she made some turns down a couple streets. I began to bite down on my thumb. I knew I wasn't getting out of this, but what was wrong with trying?

"Honey maybe you'll see that boy friend of yours."

My heart stopped.

I knew exactly who she was talking about. I felt my voice get stuck in my throat. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Oh what was his name…? Shuzo…. Shiro…Saburo…" She went on and on. I could find the anger and sadness welling up inside me.

"Shuichi." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ah yes. Shuichi Minamino," She said. I could already see the smile spreading on her face "he was such a fine young man." I tried to shut her out as she continued on talking about him. I think she's starting to enjoy making my life miserable.

Shuichi and I go all the way back to Jr. High, him and I used to be best friends. We would hang out at school all the time and even walk each other home, but then it happened. One day he just stopped. He stopped hanging out with me, stopped talking to me, heck he even stopped looking at me. I didn't understand what I did wrong. I tried talking to him at school, but he only ignored me. He was one- no, he _was_ my best friend.

I took it pretty hard, and didn't go to school for days…. In plain words, I was heart broken. It hurt so much. A part of me wants to see him but the other part doesn't even want to hear his name. I was angry, heart broken, and torn because of one guy.

I began to feel the anger push the other emotions in me. I glared out the window, trying to redirect my anger on something else, so I wouldn't start screaming. I was about to tell my mom to shut up and stop talking about him when our car came to a halt. I guessed I didn't see the change of scenery or notice when my mom had gotten out the car.

I slowly unbuckled my seat belt and hesitantly open my door and stepped out of the car. Quickly I shaded my eyes with my hands, to stop the sudden glare of the sun from blinding me. I looked around to find trees and the dirt road we drove up. And that's when I saw it; the house that I was going to spend my summer in.

It was a huge Japanese house with a large garden in the front. The garden had numerous statues around the different types of flowers and at the center was a huge pond. I could see the fish's scales glimmer in the water as the sun bathed the garden with its rays.

"Wow." I said taking in the garden's beauty. I stepped closer so now I was next to my mom. "This is where I'm going to stay?"

"Yeah, this is it."

"It's so beautiful…. But don't think I'll enjoy my time here." My mom sighed and shook her long tresses. "And why not?" she inquired.

"Because," I said in a matter of fact tone "I never wanted to come here to the city in the first place." I had to keep myself focused on my problems and not get caught up in the beauty of the house.

"Well, seeing as that we're not _in_ the city, I'm sure you would want to _stay_ in this pretty house.

I was about to say something, but quickly closed my mouth. A frown soon spread across my lips as I saw my mom give a triumphant smile. "You always have to be right, don't you?"

My mom smiled. "Naturally

* * *

Well, thats the first chap. Please R&R!!


	2. Thoughts

Thanks Daeth101- Fox version

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

My mom and I walked passed the beautiful garden and made are way to the front door

My mom knocked on the door, once, twice, three times and brought her hand back to her side. It took a minute for someone to come to the door, but I could here the shuffling of feet in the house. The door quickly flew open, and my mom and I were nearly knocked of the welcome mat by the sound of a loud voice.

"Hello!" Standing in the doorway was a woman with brown hair, with streaks of grey, wearing a light blue summer dress. She had a bright smile that seemed to brighten her face.

"Oh my little sister, I'm so happy to see you!" She quickly and gracefully pulled my mom into a huge hug. Then turned to me and did the same. She then took a step back from both of us. She looked at me for the longest time then switched her gaze to my mom. An even bigger smile seem to spread across her face

"Don't you both just look lovely." I didn't understand what she meant because my mom had the same thing I had on. It was shorts and a comfy, but simple shirt. I thought about her tone of voice and couldn't pick up a hint of sarcasm. Either she was serious or really good at faking people out. I turned to my mom who was smiling what seemed to me a forced smile.

"Hello Etsuko."

There was no "Hi how are you?" or "Good to see you too." I looked at my mom who had her same forced smile and then looked at my aunt. Her smile wavered just a little but she still composed herself. "Well now, won't you come in?" My mom took a long stride to the door and was gone behind my Aunt Etsuko. She smiled at me and I hesitantly walked into the home.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It had smooth wooden floor panels and brightly colored walls. The furniture looked comfy and welcoming and looked brand new. We followed Aunt Etsuko down long hallways and rooms, who was giving us a tour. The sight of this would have been nice except for the fact my aunt wouldn't shut up. She spent the whole time talking about three things: Her daughter, her house, and herself.

I looked at my mom who wasn't to happy about it either. I sent her a pleading look but she kept her eyes on the back of my aunt.

After the long speech on the house Aunt Etsuko led us to a small room, neatly decorated and had the faint smell of lilacs. In the middle of the room was a small table with tea. My mom and I took our seats and waited for Aunt Etsuko to finish pouring the tea.

"Here you are." She said hading me a cup. I took in a deep inhale of breath and could smell that it was jasmine tea. This lightened my annoyed mood a little. My mom seemed to feel the work of the Jasmine tea and seemed to be more relaxed. After a few minutes of indulging ourselves in tea and silence my aunt broke it all.

"Now that we're in a more comfortable place, let us discuss about Maya and her stay here over the summer."

I could feel my peace is shattered and a small groan escaped my lips. Either my aunt ignored me or didn't hear.

"Maya will be staying in our guest room on the second floor. I expect nothing but shear happiness and pleasure from her on this trip."

I translated that into, _"Obey me in my house."_

"I believe that we will all get along very well. And get to know each other better."

"_I want no crap when I'm talking to you."_

"I'm positive that she will enjoy her stay and be like a part of the family."

"My house, you go by my rules." I mumbled to myself.

"Come again?"

"Nothing." I murmured. Yep, this was going to be a _great_ summer. I took a sip of my tea and looked to my mom and could see she was getting restless. I sighed.

"Mom you can go." She looked at me surprised. Probably by the fact I was being quiet and not trying to talk my way out of this. I knew she couldn't survive one more speech. She looked at her halved drunk tea and back to me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, both of us don't have to suffer." I whispered the last part and my mom smiled brightly.

My aunt kept running her big mouth about how soon my mom was leaving, but I could see underneath her smile and sweet voice, that she really didn't care. I walked to our car and got my luggage from the trunk. After getting all of it out, with no help from my aunt, I gave my mom a hug

"Bye mom."

"Bye Maya, be safe. And I don't want to see you on the news saying that you burned down the house." I laughed. I took a step back and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll try to run away instead." She smiled and gave me one more hug, and before I knew it she was gone down the road.

I opened the door to my new room for the summer. It was smaller than all the other rooms, but it was a fairly nice size. The walls were a cream color, and the floors were wooden just like the rest of the house. I dropped my bags on the floor with a loud _thud_, and jumped on my bed. I spread my arms out on the tan comforter and stared across my room at my only window. I could see that the sun had already set and I probably should be getting ready for bed.

My aunt had told me that her daughter, Emi, would be home late because she was out with friends. I had learned from one of my aunt's long talks that she was sixteen, very smart, very nice, well behaved, and gorgeous. If she was anything like her mother I would already hate her. I glared out the window. I wouldn't just hate her but this whole place. Sure, it's nice to be back home, but I don't want to remember the past. I then forced myself to close my eyes and try to remember what happened to me one more.

I remember I was walking home with _him_, and then we….another blank. It felt like a part of my memory was raced out. I gave a heavy sigh. All I could remember was was walking with him, then suddenly in my room. My mom stood over my bed that day, she cried for hours saying that she was so happy I was back home. I didn't understand I wanted to to know what happened to me. No, I wanted to know _why_ I couldn't remember some things. _Why_ was I rejected a friendship with someone close to me. _Why_ did this happen to me?

I then tears brimming around my eyes. I used the back of my hands to wipe the fresh tears. I was hopelessly confused, depressed, and hurt. I didn't want to be here, and I didn't have a reason. I wanted the first train out of here and I probably could get one, but a part of me wanted to stay. A part of me wanted answers; like staying here would clear the blanks help me remember……

I heard a loud cheery voice that I have come to hate. I heard her talking, into a phone, about what paintings she would buy from some big auction. She passed by my door not even bringing her voice down, and was down the hallway in a matter of seconds.

_Can she get any louder?_ I could feel a headache coming on. I closed my eyes to drown out her voice that I could still hear faintly. I then felt my muscles relax and felt sleep come over me.

* * *

Thats chapter 2!! Please R&R!!


	3. Feelings

Thanks to everybody who reviewed!!1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

I was pretty sure I was dreaming because I standing was in a dark cold room with no sign of light. There were no wooden floors or the smell of newly purchased furniture. I was in an empty space filled with nothing. I hesitantly took a step forward thinking I might fall into an empty void. I began to walk not really knowing where I was going. It seemed like forever when I heard a faint voice.

"…I'm gonna kill ya, I am." It was a harsh raspy voice that sent a shiver down my spine. It seemed like the some one was talking in front of me but I couldn't even see them or my hand waving around my face.

"Slime ogre…you're back. Forget the vow you made to me in exchange for not finishing you off?" The second voice was calm and more warm then the first. My heart did a flip in my chest. It sounded vaguely familiar…

"I didn't forget! But I've got a new ally, a real killer. We'll get you this time!" There was a loud crack like glass was breaking. The voices seemed to fade away. And I was left alone in the darkness. I tried to tell the voices to come back, but my voice was caught in my throat. The darkness seemed to crush on me like a flood, and I was being pulled away on the darkness's waves….

I woke in a cold sweat. I was then startled to find a pair of brown eyes looking at me. It took me a minute to stop my speeding heart.

"It's about time you woke up." The voice was monotone and had no real feeling. It belonged to a very pretty girl younger than me with brown hair, that had red mixed in. She was small and petite, and wore all black. I stared at her. She didn't seem uncomfortable at me staring at her. I then gathered myself to together and spoke.

"Who are you?" She didn't change her face at all.

"I'm your cousin." I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise and let my mouth hang open. This was my cousin. _The_ daughter of my overly cheery, loud mouthed, annoying, and long lecture giving aunt?

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"My mom wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready, and that she does not tolerate tardiness," Her eyes looked me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "You didn't feel like changing?" she asked. I looked at myself and realized that I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I felt a blush go across my face.

"No need to explain just get down to breakfast before my mom goes on a bitchy rant.

* * *

After taking a shower and changing my clothes, I went downstairs to eat what ever was left from breakfast. Emi was right. I did get a long scolding on how it is rude not to come down at breakfast on time. "It is not right for a young lady to be late. I young lady should always be on time looking presentable."

_Blah blah blah_. I can't wait to get out of here. I kept apologizing half heartedly and ate some of the leftovers from breakfast. My mind was too focused on my dream that I had. I could have sworn that I heard that conversation before… "And further more if you are late you should at least have a worthy excuse and-"There was a loud ringing in my pocket.

I looked up from my breakfast at my now fuming aunt. Before she could utter a single word I was down the hallway, and away from her. I opened up my cell phone and was greatly happy to her the voice on the other line.

"Hi Maya!" A loud and cheerful voice said. It was one of my old friends Noriko. We were good friends in Jr. High.

"Hi Noriko, it's really good to hear from you!" I knew I probably sounded a little too excited, but she had just saved me from my annoying aunt and my troubled thoughts.

"I'm so happy your staying this summer! I can't wait to hang out with you. We could do all the things we used to do in Jr. High!" I smiled I did really miss hanging out with her and going shopping.

"So are you free tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah," I blurted. "I mean yeah its cool with my aunt and everything." What my aunt doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Great! Kenta and I were planning on taking you to the movies. He wants to see this gory horror film. Isn't that so like him?"

"Yeah it is." It had been a while since I've heard from Kenta. He always used to have this crush on me, but he got jealous because he thought I liked Suichi. I felt a huge tingle go down my spine. I just took as a sign that I was cold and continued to listen to Noriko.

Noriko and I talked for at least an hour. I felt bad though that I was enjoying the conversation to much, because of the fact it got me away from my problems. Maybe the movie would be good for me. I mean gore, violence, and death had nothing that relates to any of my recent conflicts. I told Noriko where I lived and she said she would be there around seven. We said our goodbyes and I walked back to the kitchen hoping that my plate was still there.

* * *

Seven came around faster than I thought and I found myself rushing out the door. I didn't see my aunt or Emi for the rest of the day, so I assumed they went out, or were somehow deep within the house.

Once I closed the door behind me I huge embrace almost killed me. Once the person stopped hugging me I noticed locks of curly blonde hair and a sweet face with sparkling blue eyes.

"Noriko!" I was genuinely glad to see my old friend. I gave her a big hug. She smiled at me with friendly eyes. She wore a nice blue jacket that looked like it cost a lot, she had on jeans that showed off all her curves, and hooped earrings. She had on her face make up that was a little too heavy, but she still looked beautiful.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said while laughing. I blushed. She was the one who change. She had grown her blonde hair longer and now had the figure of a model. I on the other hand still didn't have a lot of curves or a chest.

"Hey Maya." I turned to see a tall man with broad shoulders. He wore a jacket, and jeans that showed his muscular legs. He had curly black hair, fair skin with freckles, and brown eyes. I couldn't believe that this was the old Kenta I knew. He smiled nervously.

"Hi Kenta." There was an awkward silence that lingered. Noriko interrupted it.

"Well, introductions are over. Let's head over to the movie theater!"

The drive to the movie theater consisted of someone asking a question then me answering it. It did get a little annoying but I tried to hide it until we arrived at the Movie Theater. We got our tickets and our popcorn and found our seats. I sat between Noriko and Kenta. The movie didn't take long to start.

As I thought, it was mainly just random killing with zombies and people. Every time when a zombie popped up everyone would scream they're heads off. Noriko looked like she was about to have heart attack. She would say 'Oh my God!' or "Eww' the whole time. I found it a little annoying. I wasn't even fazed by the movie. I never was scared of horror flicks; instead I was actually pretty fascinated in the supernatural. My dad did always say I had sixth sense to things.

Another scream echoed from the crowd. The loudest, I thought came from Noriko. I then felt something seem to lie on my shoulders. I turned to Kenta to find his face firmly fixed on the screen and blushing. I rolled my eyes. _Guess he still likes me_. I felt eyes looking at me and I turned to Noriko who had a look on her face I couldn't read. The remainder of the movie I didn't hear a word from her.

After the movie we made our way through the busy crowd of people and to the parking lot. Noriko was a few steps ahead of me and Kenta.

"I think I pissed her off." I said to no one in particular.

"Naw, it's not your fault Maya." I heard Kenta say. I rolled my eyes as he placed his hand on the small of my back. I sped up my walk so that his hand slipped from my back. Now I was walking in between my friend who was mad at me, and my other friend who still had feelings for me. _Great, this is just great_.

After having to jog to catch me, Kenta and I went to Noriko who was still couple of feet a head. With out saying a word she went into the bathroom. Kenta and I both exchanged looks. And he said he would go to bathroom too. So there I was nineteen year old Maya sitting alone on a bench watching the crowds of people go by.

I let my eyes wander around the huge lobby. I looked at the posters for new movie's coming soon. My gaze continued to wander until I felt a foreign sensation go through my body. Waves of tingles went from my hands to my feet. I felt my head begin to throb with a horrible headache. I put my head in my hands and felt the tingles and the headaches got stronger. I found my eyes searching for something. And that's when I saw it. It was a green oozy creature with a yellow large eye. It was resting upon a guy's shoulder and was looking right at me. I felt the sensations get stronger, and I winced. My heart began to beat faster. Fear went through my body.

"Get it off now!" I said frantically at the guy. Some people turned and stared at me with bewildered expressions. I didn't care about them only about the creature. I could feel myself tremble. _No it's not real it can't be_. I repeated my words over and over again in my head.

"_Hello child," _I heard a voice in my head that sounded sadistic and insane. _"Come here_ _sweetie… I just want to have a little taste."_ I felt my blood go cold, and my head begin to numb from the headache. "No! Go away!" I hollered at the creature. People began to whisper to each other.

"_Just a little taste…"_ A smile of fangs gleamed from its mouth.

"Maya?" I looked to see a worried Kenta and Noriko looking at me. The tingles in my body seemed to go away and my heart slowed. I still had a horrible headache though.

"Yeah?" I croaked out.

"Are you okay? We heard you yelling and we found you all pale and sick looking." It was Noriko who said the words which made me a little surprised, but I wasn't focused on her. I was searching for the monster but, it had disappeared.

"We should get you home." I heard Kenta's gruff voice. I simply nodded and felt Noriko help me up.

"What happened?" I said in a small voice. Noriko just simply patted my back and told me everything would be okay. But I knew it wouldn't. I then realized my vow of living a normal no weird life was shattered.


	4. Vision

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It means a lot!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

Noriko drove the car through the bright city that blinded the sky. We had already dropped of Kenta whose 'Are you okay' started to really irritate me. I sat in the front seat while Noriko drove, we didn't have a conversation as she continued to drive through the city. My head had a numb headache and I felt extremely exhausted. I really didn't want to deal with my friend's unexpected attitude. _I don't want to deal with anything_ _right now_.

I could hear the monster's words echo through my numb head. My body shivered. I just wanted to sleep and forget all my troubles. My eyes slowly drooped causing my vision of the city to blur.

"You always used to do that." My eyes shot open at the sudden voice.

I sighed, "Do what?" My voice was agitated because of all the things that happened tonight, and the fact that I wanted to sleep.

"You know, when you _see_ things."

I felt the tingle come in body again. She was right; when I was younger I could always see these creatures and feel these weird sensations. A tingle went through my body.

"I know." Was that really all I could say?

"Kenta thought it was really cool."

My eyes widened. It then dawned on me that Noriko liked Kenta. I felt pretty stupid for not noticing it at the beginning. Did she think I liked him? Or was she mad that he was worried about me?

"Noriko I didn't," The car came to an abrupt halt. I saw the bright light of the house in front of me. "I really didn't know." After a long silence I decided she wasn't going to talk to me so I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out the car. I shut the car door with a loud _slam_. I watched her car go slowly down the road until I couldn't see it anymore.

I snorted, "Well goodnight to you too."

* * *

I opened the door to the house as hushed as I could. It closed with a small click and I made my way through the numerous halls. I tiptoed up the steps and made my way to my room. I felt my heart begin to beat fast, _What_ _if I get caught?_ No time for negative thinking. I pushed the thought away. I was only a couple feet from my room.

"You snuck out eh?" My heart did a leap and I almost screamed. I whirled around to find Emi standing right behind me. She wore black pajama pants and a red tank top. I put a hand to my chest to calm it down.

"Y-you scared me." I was still rattled a little.

"Sorry," There was a short pause. "So, where did you go tonight?"

I was surprised and nervous. I looked down at my feet trying to avoid eye contact.

"You don't have to be nervous. I'm not a snitch, and I'm sure as hell not like my mom." I simply nodded and gathered my words.

"I went to the movies with some friends." She still had a dull look in her face. I still felt a little uneasy.

"My mom isn't home; she's at one of her fancy friend's party. She won't be back till late. I nodded again.

"Thanks." I said quietly. And I walked to my room and shut the door.

After taking a long shower and putting my pajamas on, which was a plain T-shirt and shorts, I found myself replaying the events of tonight in my head. I sat on my bed looking at the wall. I was extremely tired but couldn't find sleep. I closed my eyes again, and just sat there. I didn't know what I was hoping for, maybe some kind of sighn that I wasn't going insane.

A huge pain shot through my head. The headache seemed to get stronger by the second; I took in a deep breath.

"_What was that? A…Ghost,"_ The voice sounded just like me when I was younger. _"It was so gross… and smelly. Are things like that always so repulsive?"_ I couldn't see anything just hear the words being spoken, I didn't understand what was going on. That's when I heard his voice.

"_I'm sure your mistaken Maya."_ My heart began to flutter in my chest, I sucked in some air. I felt a surge of warmth go through my body. I didn't understand the feelings that were coming over me. I knew it was Suichi's voice but, why… would I feel this way. Didn't I hate him for what he did to me?

"_No, I'm not! It was there, clear as day!! And I heard you talk to it! You are in tune with the Spirit World! Don't deny it Suichi!" _

I found another wall come up as I tried to hear more of the conversation. I felt the headache go away slowly. I sat on my bed trying to make out the weird vision I had just had. _Spirit_ _World, a slime monster, and Suichi... What does that mean?_ I waited a minute. I frowned realizing I wasn't going to get my answer.

Sleep was beginning to take me over. I lay back on my pillows and snuggled under the covers. My head felt fuzzy, and my body was exhausted. But through all the tiredness and haze, one name kept repeating itself in my head.

Shuichi Minamino.

* * *

Yep that was a short chap... Kurama is going to be making his appearence soon!!

Please R&R


	5. Doorstep

Well, here's the next chap. I wanted to post this up fast because I would be busy the next couple of weeks with field hockey. Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

The next morning was complete and utter misery. My head had a dull ache and I could feel tiny bags form under my eyelids. My body was stiff while my hair was messy and tangled. I felt terrible, looked terrible, and had a feeling this whole day was going to be terrible.

After at least an hour in the bathroom, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry so I sat at the table quietly. Across the hall I could hear a TV blaring in the next room. I could tell that it was a news report.

"Three people have gone missing for the past two weeks. Police state that the number of missing people has increased by thirty percent in the past two months…"

I felt a shiver go down my spine. My head throbbed and my fingers began to tingle; I closed my eyes. _No, not now._ I thought. The headache dulled and I wasn't visited by anymore voices. I took a thankful sigh. So the disappearances were related to my problems. I rolled my eyes nothing was making sense. I was going to have to figure this out on my own. I needed to find answers and find them now.

I quickly made my way out the kitchen and walked down the hallway. I remembered from our tour around the house that there was an office. I found the room and began to rummage through its contents. I had to look under papers and in drawers until I found a heavy phone book. I flipped through until I found a taxi agency. I pulled a phone from the desk and dialed the number.

* * *

It had been a long time since I had been to his house. I had taken a taxi across town, after hearing my aunt have a fit. It was a nice size home with a garden just as beautiful as my aunt's. I hopped out of the taxi, paid the man, and was in front of the two story house. I had his address etched into my mind. I guess I couldn't really forget it.

I found myself standing on his doorstep. I had unconsciously walked up the steps. My heart began to hammer in my chest. I felt sweat come onto my forehead. Could I handle seeing him again? What would I do once I saw him? Was there another way?

No. there isn't.

It's now or never. I hesitantly reached for the door bell. A gave a sweet _ding_, and was silent. I could hear my own heart beat. _Feels like I'm in a fog, probably because of my headache._ I could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

I took in a deep breath, "It's now or never." The door knob turned slowly. I braced myself for what would happened next.


	6. Confrontation

It's been a while, but I'm back. Awesome field hockey season 9-2-2. Thanks to everybody who has read the story!!! I hope you enjoy!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own yu yu hakusho

* * *

The door made a small squeak as it opened; I froze in place and stopped breathing. Instead of seeing my old friend I was greeted by a woman with deep brown eyes and black hair. She had the warmest smile I had ever seen in my life. Her deep eyes looked at me quizzically.

"Hello," she said in a gentle voice. "How may I help you?"

I stared at her blankly. It took me a minute to answer her, "Hi, Ms. Minamino. I was just wondering-I mean is Suichi home?" I said quickly. My nerves were getting the better of me, but I was thankful that it was her who answered the door and not Suichi.

She smiled kindly. "He just came back from a trip. He'll be right down in a minute, please come in." With the use of her hand she ushered me into the house.

As soon as I crossed into the house, a rush of calming came over me. I looked around the house. It was cozy with the smell of roses that permeated it. My feeling of being sick was replaced with a sudden peace. I felt the fog in my head disappear. I closed my eyes at the feelings. It almost felt magical. I quickly snapped back to reality after remembering my reason for being here. Ms. Minamino led me to a small couch and offered me some tea. She sat down in a chair across from me. She seemed to be studying me with her curious deep eyes.

"Dear, have we met before?" she asked.

I kept my mouth shut for a moment, should I tell her who I am and why I'm here? _Hi! It's me Maya! I'm the girl who was heart broken by your son. I just came back after about five years to ask him if can explain why I can see monsters._ No, that wouldn't work at all.

"Dear?" she asked me, with concern in her eyes.

I sucked in a deep breath, "I'm Ma-,"

"Maya?" The voice didn't belong to me or Ms. Minamino. I looked from her to one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. He was tall, a head taller, than me. He had long flaming hair, and the most dazzling emerald eyes I had ever seen. He was muscular, but not super buff. My heart started beating faster, and my palms became sweaty. His beautiful eyes stared into mine.

"Maya!?!" Ms. Minamino nearly shouted. "Oh my goodness! You've grown so much! You must be nineteen and in college, oh my goodness! College seems so long from when you were in Jr. High!!!" She excitedly said.

Suichi kept his eyes on me, "Yes, it has been to long." He had a hint of resentment in it which sent a pang through my chest. _Well, that was nice to say. How 'bout saying I missed you._ I scorned myself; this was no time to get upset. I needed answers.

"Hi Ms. Minamino it's great to see you, you too Suichi." I replied keeping my stare with Suichi. There was something off about him. I've felt it since we both were friends. The feeling of danger. He had this powerful ancient air to him, I couldn't comprehend. A shiver went through me, like some kind of warning to beware.

"Mother, remember father wanted to talk with you. You were supposed to call his office." He released me from the staring contest, which made me relax just a little.

"Father?" I thought he died? No one seemed to hear me. But, a look at Suichi told me he heard loud and clear.

"Oh! I forgot. I'll do that right now," She got up but, before leaving gave me a huge hug. "It's wonderful to see you Maya. We'll have to catch up later." Then she gracefully walked out. Shuichi then sat down in the same chair. I looked down at my quivering hands. I had the right to be angry with him. I waited so long to get back at him for breaking my heart. I should be furious. _Then why am I so scared?_

"So Maya, what brings you back." I stared a little dumbfounded. Did he even care how I was feeling?

"I-I'm staying with my aunt for the whole summer," My voice was trembling a little. "I just wanted to visit and say hello." I said with more certainty in my voice. He remained quiet. He knew I had more to say, just like he seemed to know a lot of things that no normal person could know.

"I came here to say hello and ask you some questions about something." I noticed him stiffen a little but he was back to his cool demeanor.

"Alright, I'll answer what I can."

"I know something happened to me five years ago. And now that I'm back I'm starting to see things," I looked directly at him to see if he made any notion for what I was saying. He merely sat there with no sign of nervousness or surprise. "I think-no I _know_ you can help me. Please just tell me what you know. No one else can understand any of this but you. " I felt disgusted with myself. I was begging, I hate myself for showing that I did in fact need him.

"Are you sure what you see is real?"

I looked at him surprised by what he said. Did he take this as a joke? "Of course what I see is real! You really think I would make it up!" Heat was beginning to rise to my cheeks.

"Well, you did always have an imagination. Maybe you're just hallucinating." My heart skipped a beat. Why was he acting this way?

"I have these visions of that _day_. You know the day when I-," I stopped myself. What did happen to me?

"Maya, I can't help you. You should just go home and rest." He calmly said. His eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't make out. I felt tears brimming around my eyes. _Maybe, I did make this all up._ I looked away from him.

"W-why can't w-we be friends?" My words came out chocked. He stayed silent. The tears came quickly. I searched his eyes for the answer. He looked away. Was I that disgusting? Or did what I say actually hurt him.

"Maya," He didn't look back at me." Some things in this life just aren't meant to be." I felt a wave of emotion come over me. I had to go. I quickly got up, before the tears started pooling out.

"Tell you're mom I said goodbye." I found myself running out the house into the warm summer day.

* * *

I walked down the crowded streets of the city. It became very humid and cloudy, with the faint smell of moisture. The sign of rain was clear. I let the crowd pull me this way and that way. I didn't care. Everything just seemed a little bit less important. Did I spend five years of my life wondering for nothing? Everything seemed to get hopeful figuring out that Suichi possibly knew something. But, those thoughts were crushed now.

I was angry. At myself, Suichi, hell I think the whole world. I just couldn't get an answer from anyone. The world to me enjoys my heart ache and suffering. The answer is somewhere, but I just can't reach it.

"Watch where ya going." Someone said to me. I looked around to notice I was at the curb across the street from a pastry shop. Right in front of the shop was a yellow cab with its driver smoking a cigarette. He seemed to be off duty. Hope rose inside me; _I'll try one more time_. I made my way across the street, while almost being hit by cars, and arrived at the cab.

"Wacha want lil miss?" He cracked a gap filled smile.

"I need to go to Kaohsiung Jr. High School."

* * *

Well, thats it. R&R


	7. Questions

Hey guys!!! As you have noticed I've changed the title of the story. I was listening to a song by Paramore called Decode, and I thought it fitted perfectly with the story. Thats my reason for the change so now on the story is called Decode.

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

The school was only a couple of blocks away, so it didn't take very long to get there. The taxi driver pulled up to the school's gates.

"'Ere we are miss," he turned with his palm outstretched waiting for the money." don't see why ya wanna come 'ere though."

"I just need… to check something." I gave the man his money, opened the cab door and slid out. _That's the last of my money, no turning back_. I took in a deep breath and made my way past the gates

The front doors were locked securely as I shook them again. A sigh of frustration escaped my lips while I kicked the doors. I studied the numerous windows as a potential mean of getting in, but they were either to high or sealed shut. My eyes continued to search for an entrance; I looked around the right corner of the school and felt a shock go through me. I noticed a grey door without any locks. I skulked to the door and reached timidly for the knob. Once my fingers curled around it another shock went through- only this time I felt encouraged by it. _No turning back_. The words shouted in my head like a chant. I turned it tardily and heard a faint click. I pushed the door open cautiously and peered in.

The room was littered with cleaning utilities and had an overwhelming smell of a cleanser. I slipped through and shut the door quietly. The room was small with very little moving space. I maneuvered my way around the numerous objects and found the door out. I opened the door to see a long vacant hallway. Silence was the only thing the building was making. My heart began to pound a little faster as I walked down the still hallway.

It didn't take long to find a staircase to the second floor. Once there, I racked through my memory trying to remember my old homeroom. I strode down the hall trying to remember.

"3A, 3B, 3C…" I stopped at 3C and felt a chill go up my spine. I felt uneasy as everything around me began to swirl.

I was looking at a group of students gathered around together talking excitedly_." What? Again!" A boy exclaimed._

"_Yeah, one of my brother's classmates has been gone a week." Another boy stated._

"_Along with two others." Someone added. More students added their own comments to the intriguing subject._

"_Maybe they were spirited away!" Shouted a tough looking kid, I recognized to be Kenta._

"_Sure would explain the disappearances." I recognized the blond hair and knew it was Noriko._ The vision seemed to melt away and I was standing in front of the 3C door. _The missing people on TV… Is it just like back then?_ I thought to myself. My head ached a little from the vision so I didn't try to think much harder about it.

"What now?" I said to no one. This still didn't prove that Suichi had something to do with all this weird stuff. I looked out the window across from the door seeking help. Sadly I was greeted with a slowly setting sun. All my limbs and my head were weary; I still wasn't fully well yet.

The air suddenly became thick and heavy. It was beginning to get hard to breathe. A clang rang down the hall. A sudden alertness came over me. I glanced up and down the hall to find no sign of life. Fear swelled up in my chest and my throat got tight; a horrific smell of wet fur and waste emitted in the hall. I scrunched my nose up and gave another glance around. Instead of finding nothing I was staring into red eyes. My voice was caught in my throat, and my panic overwhelmed me.

Its face was wolf like with long fangs gleaming from its mouth. Its body looked like a humans only ten times hairier. Its claws were long and threatening. It gave a low growl,

"Little human girl all alone with me, how nice." Its voice rang through the hall; it sounded like sand paper. "I was starting to get hungry…" It stopped and sniffed the air. It bellowed out a snarl." I smell fox on you." He bared his teeth.

"Fox?" Shuichi's face popped into my head._ Is he one of them?_

"You smell too sweet that it's repulsive. No matter food is food." It crouched into a leaping position, my body stayed paralyzed. It let out a howl and sped towards me. I forced my body to quickly move out of the way as it clawed for me. I watched it howl in rage as it missed its target. Without thinking I reached for room 3C's door. It swung open and I rushed in and closed it.

I grabbed a couple of desks and used them as a blockade at the door. I moved away to the back of the classroom. I was stuck in a room, on the second floor of the school with a monster outside; I had no way of escape. The thought of losing my life didn't feel scary but disappointing. I hadn't found my answers and- something was missing.

"I'm coming little girl" The monster laughed. With a few rams the monster had successfully beaten my form of a blockade. It gave another howl and lunged toward me. It grabbed my neck and lifted me in the air. The last of my air was being chocked out of me. Its blood eyes danced with pleasure.

"Are you a screamer little girl," He squeezed harder. I let out a chocked sound and scraped at its huge hands. "You can do better than that can't you?" It flung me across the room so I hit the teacher's desk. I heard a sick crack, but I was focusing on my breathing to not notice the pain my body just felt. It gave a sickening smile at me and licked its lips.

"Poor little human girl, no one is here to save you," It crouched down at me. "Does it hurt little girl?" I wanted to shout yes at it, but the pain was beginning to sink in. It came like wave crushing me. I heard a loud shrieking noise only to realize that it was coming from me. The thing smiled at me.

"Don't worry little girl it won't hurt that much," He grabbed me by my neck again and began to squeeze. "It'll be over soon." Through the pain and lack of air my vision blurred.

"_Oh I see…a dream." I saw myself say as I was carried on someone's back._

"_That's right a dream…that you'll soon forget when you wake up." Shuichi was carrying me on his back._

My vision was less blurred as I was now looking at the thing trying to end me. Darkness was seeping into my vision. The smell of roses filled my nose, and I couldn't feel the pain anymore. Everything was consumed by the dark. _This dream smells nice …_

* * *

I woke up in a white room with bright lights. For a minute I thought I was dead but I noticed the monitor on my left and numbing pain in my ribs. I looked around the bright room to see a red head with green eyes sitting in a chair.

"Why are you here?" I said stiffly.

"You cracked some ribs, but you should be okay." He replied in his cool tone. I asked again only a little more demandingly, "Why are you here!" he didn't seem phased by my out burst. He got up and shut the door to my room.

"Maya," he sighed. "I followed you to make sure you got safely home. I found you hurt and I took you here." He took a seat at a chair by my bed.

"What are you?" I stared straight into his eyes. Something behind his eyes…I noticed a small glint of gold; it felt like the truth was behind his eyes.

"What do you think I am?" the question took me by surprise. What did I think he was? An alien, psychic, or maybe a vampire, no none of them fit right.

"I think you're…" I stopped myself to think. "You're some kind of monster." I stated.

He remained quiet. "A monster you say?"

"Yes."

"Why do you propose that I'm some kind of montser?"

"Because, you did something to my memories five years ago."

"How did I do that?" He asked calmly.

"You used some sort of spell or magic."

"Magic?" A flush of embarrassment was written all on my cheeks. _He's trying to mess me up, I won't let him win. _

"What happened to the monster at the school? Did you kill him?" I asked, knowing he wasn't expecting it.

"What if I did? What would you think?" he replied in a serious tone.

"I would…" He killed some creature, that makes him a murderer didn't it? He's some sort of monster, I should be scared. _But why do I feel so safe?_

"Maya, like you said before there are things you can see," He said staring straight into my eyes. I remained silent. After what seemed like eternity he averted his gaze to the door.

"I must leave now." He got up gracefully and made his way to the door.

"Wait! You didn't tell me anything!" I shouted at him. He didn't turn around, "You will find out soon enough." He then walked out. _What does he mean?_

* * *

That's chapter 7!!!! Hope you liked it, please read and review!!!!


	8. Plan

Wow, I definitely took my time to update. Sorry to everybody who waited I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I really have to thank everybody whose reviewed. I didn't really think my story would get such good reviews. I'm really thankful that everybody is enjoying my story!!!!

* * *

"Maya Kitajima you nearly gave me a heart attack!" shouted my rage filled aunt.

"I'm sorry." I said for the umpteenth time.

I've been in the hospital for two days with three bruised ribs and a minor concussion. _I _apparently upon visiting the Minamino's home fell down the front porch steps. Now, my aunt was ranting about how she was so scared for my safety. I didn't believe her.

"When you get home all you're doing is resting. I can't believe you could have killed yourself,"

I can believe it.

"I'm so glad you're ok though."

As if.

Feeling this form of attention made me feel good. But, the guilt lingered in the background. I felt bad for perhaps judging my aunt too harshly. Maybe she was really a wonderful person and I just got the wrong impression.

"I told your mother about what happened. She wanted to talk to you as soon as you get home. She is very worried."

And maybe I was completely wrong.

After hearing a long talk from my mom about how I should be more careful and wear football gear wherever I go, I was in my room staring at the ceiling. I ran through all that had happened the past days, talking to Shuichi, nearly getting killed by a disgusting monster, and ending up in the hospital.

Yup, I had a pretty full week.

A part of me wanted to see Shuichi. It confused me but, I decided it was because I wanted more answers. I sighed. Almost getting killed by some kind of creature was terrifying. The voice rang in my head. It's stench still burned my nose. Was finding answers worth getting killed? I wasn't sure. Shuichi said that he killed it so that makes him…

"What does that make him?" I whispered softly. I really didn't have an answer, and I have been thinking that he has some ties with monsters. I always knew he was different from everyone else but, I could never figure it out.

My stomach gave a moan for food. I walked from my room to the kitchen to grab a bite. I rummaged through the fridge looking for something that wasn't organic or some left over food from last week. I then settled for some rice in a bowl and a cup of water. I put the rice in the microwave, and sat down at the big maple kitchen table. Something caught my eye on the table. It was the newspaper but the front page story was what really had me noticing it.

**City Disappearances Increase in the Past Months**

I read over it carefully.

In the past months police have been investigating the disappearances of numerous citizens. Police have let out information that the people gone missing range from the ages of 15 to 50, and both males and females have gone missing. Police say that there is no pattern linking to each disappearance.

Police are baffled by the disappearances due to the fact that no evidence is left behind. Police have asked witnesses on each case but no one seems to have any idea where the people have gone. Police say that the disappearances have no distinct time frame from when the people disappeared, but most seem to occur late afternoon, night, or early morning.

Police are continuing investigations and have no real idea what has happened to the people, but officers advise others to stay inside during the times the disappearances take place. If you have any information please contact…

I stopped mid sentence. The article continued on about the contacts and then showed the names and pictures of the missing people. I pushed the paper away not wanting to see the faces of the people.

I sat for a minute thinking of the poor people who went missing. I didn't notice that my food was heated and ready for eating. Pushing back my chair with a loud skid I reached my food, not feeling the heat from the bowl. I grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher and sat at the table.

"You might want to be careful. You could burn your hand." My eyes locked on to Emi standing at the kitchen doorway wearing her pajamas.

"Oh," I looked down at my now red hands. "I didn't notice before."

Emi watched me with quizzical eyes and then her eyes were on the newspaper.

"Pretty crazy how people are disappearing all of a sudden huh?" She walked smoothly and sat at the seat across from me.

"Yeah it's very… weird."

She simply nodded. I took a bite of rice knowing Emi's eyes were watching. I tried to avoid her gaze and enjoy my food. We sat for a few minute of silence. "That guy you went to see is pretty strange."

I looked up by the change of subject." What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He has this weird… aura around him it's real scary. I mean he has this mysterious thing about him. I can't put my finger on it. But whatever he's your boyfriend. " She smiled at me.

My mouth hung open, "He's not my boyfriend he's just a friend." I felt warmth creep on my face.

"Sure sure," she gave an impish smile. "I'm just saying that there is definitely something going on. I may not know the details but, you sure do talk about him a lot."

I racked through my head trying to see when I had actually said something about Suichi. Emi seemed to notice, "You talk about him in your sleep."

"I-I do?"

"Yup, if it's not one night it would be the next. He must be real important to you."

Just as I was about to say something the phone rang. I looked at Emi who elegantly got up and answered the phone. She stood for a minute hearing whatever the other person on the line was saying. Emi turned to me, I couldn't read her expression.

"It's for you." She handed me the phone and left the room.

I was a little anxious to find out who it was, "Hello?"

"Hey Maya! It's Noriko, sorry we haven't talked in a while." She said in an all too cheery voice.

I sighed," Hey, Noriko what's up?"

"Well, since you've only been here a little while I thought you should have the proper welcoming. I've invited a bunch of people to a welcome back party for you! Isn't that exciting?!?"

_Oh. My. God._ I didn't hate parties I just didn't really know what to do at one. For one, I wasn't a good dancer, nor was I good at socializing with people who I've never met in my life. I especially was not good with guys. I've never been on a date or danced with a guy ever. I was pretty much a virgin when it comes to parties.

"Are you serious?"

"I was only trying to do something nice ya know…"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry. A party sounds like a…um…err… what's the word."

"Nice?"

"Yeah that's it. The party sounds like a _nice_ idea," I gritted my teeth. "Who's coming?

"Well, everybody,"

Someone kill me.

"With a DJ,"

Twice.

"And with a lot of boys!"

With a sledge hammer.

"That sounds nice." I was really starting to think the world was out to get me.

"Great! It's this Saturday," I looked at my calendar to see that it was Friday. _Damn it Noriko! _"It's not formal but not informal, you know what I mean?"

"Umm kind of I guess but-"

"Awesome. We're going to have so much fun! "I'll pick you up at six. Bye, love ya!"

The phone gave a click. I stared at the floor. I could just not go, but what sort of a friend would I be? One _that doesn't torture her friends by making her come to a party that she_ _didn't want._ Ok, maybe I feel guilty for all the tension that went on between me and her. Maybe going to a party and having fun wouldn't be such a bad idea.

But sometimes I can be wrong.

* * *

That's it!!! I'm glad I got this up before New Years!!!! Merry Christmas Everyone!!!! Please R&R


	9. Party

Wow, I didn't really think I would get this chap up so fast. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad to hear what people think of the story. I'm having a great time doing this story and hearing what other people think. I'm really starting to like Maya as my main character (I hope you guys do too. Tell me what you think.) The story is about to kick up so here goes!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!

* * *

Looking out the window I saw bright headlights break through the somber night. I let out a sigh seeing the curvaceous figure of Noriko. I grabbed my simple brown jacket and put on the fakest smile I could. I flung the door open and made my way to Noriko's car. She greeted me with a huge hug.

"Hey Maya, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey Noriko," I said with the same enthusiasm. "Great to see you too!"

We both pulled away, I couldn't help but stare at Noriko's outfit. It had to be the most sluttish thing I have ever seen. She had a blood red tube top that hugged her chest to tight making her boobs look like they would explode. She wore to much make up, and was wearing a too short white mini skirt that revealed her long legs, and she had at least five inch stilettos letting her tower over me, "You look um nice."

She looked at me strangely, "Thanks, is that what you're wearing?"

Unconsciously my eyes looked myself over. I didn't have anything fancy just a simple pair of jeans and flats. I had a nice lacy sleeveless shirt and had a little bit of eye shadow and mascara. I thought I looked pretty.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No, you just look really boring."

_Boring! At least I don't look like a prostitute._ I smiled at her, "We should get going."

She smiled back, "Alright let's go have some fun!"

It didn't take long to reach the party. It was at some random person's house whose name I quickly forgot. The party was loud blasting my eardrums until they felt like they blew. There were lights of every color of the rainbow pulsating around. It was way over crowded with people I had never seen before. I felt extremely out of place with all the other people talking, and dancing. I didn't notice that someone was tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see Kenta yelling something over the blaring music.

"What?" I shouted.

"This party is pretty cool, huh!"

"I guess!" I answered back. I turned to say something to Noriko about how loud the music was, but she was already socializing with a bunch of guys. Great, I was left by myself with Kenta. I noticed again Kenta trying to talk to me over the music.

"What did you say?"

"I said how do you like the city?"

"It's definitely interesting." I couldn't tell him that I was seeing creatures and was almost killed by one. Yup, that would be a very weird answer even if it's true.

"I'm glad you like." He gave me a huge smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. Unlike Noriko I could actually tolerate him. He didn't care about what I wore or how I act; he was here just to be a friend. It was very kind of him.

I was about to say something when a guy I didn't recognize beckoned him to come over to him with some other guys. He looked at me with uncertain eyes.

"Go, you know how unsociable I am." I gave him a genuine smile.

He gave a nod and made his way to his friends. I felt nervous for being here with all these people. Surprisingly it wasn't because I sensed something but because I was in an environment where I didn't know anybody. I once again searched for Noriko only to see her doing a dirty dance with one of the guys she was talking earlier. This was really a dirty dance it was probably banned from almost every party in the world.

I rolled my eyes; maybe I should go introduce myself to some people. But, everyone seemed to be occupied with either dancing, or they're friends. I was a master at being a wall flower, and found joy in just watching people.

I noticed two guys totally killing the snack table. They just kept hounding down the food. One, who was tall and burly with a pretty cool hairstyle yelled at the other, because he ate the last finger sandwich. The other who had black hair just said something that made the tall one mad and start trying to fight him. But, the black haired one got the other in a headlock and gave him a noogie. They both started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with them; they somehow could have a good time.

There was a gust of wind from the two guy's direction that stopped my laugh. I could feel immense power radiating off them. Instead of feeling scared I was almost curious. The power didn't feel like any of the other monsters I've encountered. There was something particularly interesting about the black haired one…

"Excuse me," I turned to be staring into violet eyes. "Is your name Maya Kitajima?"

I was speechless. The guy was absolutely handsome. His violet eyes were slightly framed by blue hair. He was tall but not burly like the guy with the crazy hairstyle. He had on simple jeans and a button up shirt, but somehow he looked like a model.

I quickly found my voice, "Yeah, my name's Maya and yours."

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shinji." I was amazed that I could hear him over the music. He extended his hand, I hesitantly grabbed it. A shock went through once our hands connected. I drew back. He had an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry about that." I just nodded. A question popped into my head.

"Why are you talking to me?" I thought it was a fair question. I was supposed to be the wall flower unnoticed and not cared about.

"Well, you are the reason for this party are you not? I just thought I would say hello and welcome back." He gave a smile fit for a god.

"Ok." That was the best I could say. I thought of Shuichi briefly but shoved the thought aside. I was here to have a good time not worry about him.

"That's very nice of you to talk to me."

"I didn't know that the hostess of the party would be so pretty," I blushed. "I'm very happy that I meant you Maya." He chuckled seeing my face go a deeper shade of pink.

He looked away for a second and smiled. "Like I said, I'm very happy that I met you, but I have to leave now. I have to attend to another matter."

"B-b-bye." My face was still hot. He nodded and made his way through the crowd, but he wasn't heading for the door. Instead he seemed to be going to the two guys I saw at the snack table. They both did not look happy anymore, they were both staring down Shinji. Were they going to fight him? _That would be very bad. _I watched all three make their way through the crowd and up the steps to the second floor. My body moved and I was already pushing through the crowd and up the steps.

It was dark with the ray of the moon coming through a hallway window. I tried the first door only to find a couple making out. I shut the door quickly and continued down the hall. I then heard faint voices at the end of hallway. I reached the doorknob and turned it slowly. I pushed it slowly and looked in.

The two snack table guys were in front of me staring down Shinji. Shinji had a calm face and didn't seem in anyway distressed. The black haired guy spoke, "You didn't answer my question. I'll ask you again nicely before I beat it out of you."

"That wouldn't be wise Yusuke starting a fight while at a party." He smiled.

"C'mon Urameshi, we can take this guy. His energy is really weak."

"You don't even know the half of my power," Shinji said with a sly smile. "You're both lucky I have to mask it." The Yusuke guy and the burly dude glared at him.

"You must be very foolish thinking that I would run around flaunting my powers like you."

Yusuke growled, "You better shut your mouth or I just might have to rip your tongue out." The air seemed to become more dangerous.

Shinji wagged his finger. "Tsk tsk, the feared Yusuke Urameshi has a temper."

"Hey! I'm just as feared as Urameshi! I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Oh how silly of me to forget his sidekick." Kazuma flared his nostrils.

I really didn't understand what was going on, but I could clearly see Yusuke and Kazuma beginning to lose their patience.

"Now, let's not lose it here," Shinji said silkily." Maya might get hurt."

Yusuke and Kazuma turned to notice me with a surprised look on my face. I opened the door fully and walked into the room. All eyes were on me and I felt extremely self conscious.

"What's she doing up here?" Kazuma said surprised.

"You're both here to keep an eye on her, yet you can't seem to even know where she is. You're both too juvenile for this."

"You must really want to lose your tongue." Yusuke said threateningly.

"Maya," He looked straight into my eyes. "I know you have a great gift. You have an exceptional amount of spirit energy in you. I know you're scared and not sure what to do with it; I can help you understand it. You don't have to be scared anymore."

It was like this guy was answering my pleas for comfort and help. He was right; I was scared of this power of being able to see and sense things. He was saying he could help me, but why am I so hesitant?

"Leave her out of this." Yusuke said standing in front of me." I know you're part of the reason why people have gone missing." I looked at Shinji with a confused expression. He was only another human being what could he know?

"Yes Maya, I am human. And for Yusuke's question, why would an ex Spirit World Detective want to know about what I do." I was stuck on how he knew what I was thinking, that I didn't notice Yusuke get into a fighting position.

"That's it play times over."

"Now you're talking Urameshi." Kazuma said while a huge amount of energy was forming in his hands.

Shinji laughed, "So much fire in those eyes and very head strong. You have so much power… now I see why Doc wanted you Yusuke. I must say I'm envious."

Yusuke was about to say something when just in a blink of an eye Shinji disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Kazuma said searching the room.

Yusuke sighed. "That went…well," he turned and faced me. "Well, I guess you're wondering what the hell happened just now. Let me introduce myself, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, ex Spirit Detective."

* * *

That's it for this chappie. Please Review!!!!


	10. Wanting

Hey guys, its Dreamz just wanted to say happy New Year. I hope you guys are enjoying my story. Please review and give me your thoughts on the story!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!

* * *

"A spirit what?" I stared at Yusuke in confusion.

"A spirit detect-"Kuwabara then slapped Yusuke in the head. Yusuke spun around with a pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell Kuwabara! Why'd ya do that?"

"Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered, "She's not suppose to know about us. Remember what Kurama said" They were both extremely bad at keeping quiet.

"Oh yeah your right." Yusuke whispered back and turned his attention to me. "Forget everything you just saw and heard." He had a goofy grin on his face and laughed nervously, "We'll just be leaving now."

"No, wait. You can't leave I have some questions." I reached out for them as they walked by. "You must know something about the missing people right?"

They both looked at each other than to me. Yusuke sighed, "Geez, I didn't know Kurama's girl was so nosy. I swear she's worst than Keiko." His face softened. "Look, if you want you can come with us. But, I can't say that your life won't be so quiet anymore."

I wanted to tell Yusuke that my life was already crazy, but I just nodded. Kuwabara didn't seem to like the idea of me going with them.

"What do you think your doing!?! If Kurama finds out that we blew our cover and she saw stuff he'll-"

"He'll just have to deal with it. We're not the girlfriendsitters here. He'll have to deal with this mess when he gets back, now let's go." Yusuke walked out with an upset Kuwabara and confused me watching his retreating back.

"Who's Kurama?" I asked.

"That's um a long story. We better get going before Urameshi leaves without us." Kuwabara made his way to the door.

Was I really going to follow some random dudes somewhere? I unconsciously felt myself moving after them. I was willing to do anything to clear up the fog around the disappearances. I had to find my answers and these guys were my next chance.

We made our way through the crowded first floor. I could have sworn I heard Noriko call my name. I just ignored it. Outside there were at least a dozen cars around the front of the house. I followed Kuwabara to a blue Volkswagen. Yusuke was already in the passenger seat waiting impatiently for Kuwabara and me. I slipped in to the back seat and Kuwabara took the wheel.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were whispering again this time I couldn't depict what they were saying. At first it seemed like they were arguing again, but then they just seemed to be discussing something. After what seemed like twenty minutes they stopped talking. Kuwabara started the car and drove away into the night.

Yusuke glanced back at me. "Hope you're hungry."

We arrived at a pleasant Ramen Shop. The car ride was nothing exciting besides Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over random stuff like boxing and food. We went inside to be met with the aroma of ramen. They had a bar and some booths for seating. We took the seats at the bar and waited. My stomach growled. I wasn't sure how long ago I had eaten; all I knew was that I was starving.

"Hey!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Hello?"

Out from the curtains in the back came a girl around my age with a white apron on. She was pretty with long chestnut hair and matching eyes. She looked at me curiously then I noticed she began to glare. I looked in the direction of the death glare to find that it was Yusuke being stared down.

"Hey Keiko can we have something on the house?" Yusuke said sheepishly.

Keiko walked over and slapped Yusuke across the face. I looked in shock. Kuwabara put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, this always happens."

"Hey!" yelled Keiko "Is that all you have to say! You don't talk to me for a week and then you just show up here with another girl and asking for a free meal! You're so unbelievable!"

Yusuke rubbed his swore cheek. "Chill out Keiko! I'm sorry alright. This girl here is Maya, she's a friend. She's kinda our new mission."

Keiko seemed to get stiff. "New mission? I thought you were done…"

"I thought so too but some things are getting really messed up now. I promise after I finish the mission we'll go back to living a normal life." He grabbed Keiko's hand and I noticed a ring on her left hand. I had just stepped into a whole different life. I could tell that I wasn't the only one having some problems.

"So how 'bout that food." said Kuwabara.

"Geez Kuwabara, you really know how to ruin the moment don't you."

"I'll make something special for you guys, on the house." Keiko gave Yusuke a peck on the cheek and started working on our food.

I sat and listened to the three having conversations. It ranged from college too some girl named Yukina (who I think is Kuwabara's girl) to future goals in life. Keiko didn't take long with the ramen. It was the best I had ever had. We made small talk between bites. I learned that Kuwabara was living with his older sister named Shizuru who was working on becoming a beautician. Kuwabara was attending a really prestigious and expensive college that was almost impossible to get into. Yusuke lives with his mom in an apartment a couple blocks away. He said something like "Who needs college when you got muscle" so I assumed he wasn't attending college. Instead he was working here at the shop with Keiko and her family. Keiko and he were engaged and I couldn't help but smile. Keiko was attending college to major in teaching. She told me stories about how should would love to teach little kids. I told them that I was majoring in journalism. I was hoping to become a star journalist. I definitely had the strive for gaining information.

I drifted away from their conversation and got lost in my own thoughts. I was wondering what Shuichi was doing and what he was thinking. I missed my old friend and the time we spent with each other just laughing. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara reminded me of those times. They all seem to have happy lives with each other, just listening to each others stories. That's what I wanted, to be happy and normal and not have to watch my back for monsters. I'm sure they had a lot of struggles but they seemed to be passing them and heading to new futures. I wanted to head there with them.

"Maya?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Keiko looking at me worriedly.

"Yes?" I asked

"I called your name like ten times. I was just checking to see if you were still hungry?" I looked down at my empty bowl of ramen.

"No I'm fine" I looked around to notice Yusuke and Kuwabara missing, "Where are Kuwabara and Yusuke?"

"Well while you were spaced out they said they had to go visit their boss." Keiko picked up my bowl and began cleaning it.

"Their boss?"

"Yeah, they work for a man named Koenma," she sounded sad, "they're always out getting into trouble." I knew she was saying the last part to herself.

"So when are they coming back?" I asked.

"They wanted me to tell you that they called a cab for you and said you should go home. They also said they would talk to you tomorrow."

I sat there in silence. I didn't try asking Keiko anymore questions. They said they would talk to me tomorrow so I would just have to wait. I sighed and got up. I stretched out my arms and stifled a yawn. _There always has to be something. Maybe I'll find more about the Kurama and Koenma guys._

"Keiko, tell them that if they don't talk to me tomorrow I'm going to be very upset."


	11. Meeting

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I love to here what you guys think of the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!

* * *

I paced around the kitchen anxiously. I glanced at the kitchen clock for about the hundredth time and sighed, "Come on guys, hurry up."

I had done what Yusuke had asked to and went home. All night I was restless thinking of what the next day would bring. My thoughts were filled with yesterday's party and tomorrows meeting. I was now extremely impatient. It was noon and still no word from the guys.

My aunt was at a brunch while Emi was still sleeping. Knowing that the other people who I lived with were occupied did calm my nervousness a little, just a little. I was now sitting at the kitchen chair chewing on my finger nails. It was one of my habits, which I only did when I was very nervous or stressed.

_Right now I think I'm both._ Ten minutes went by when I finally heard the door bell ring. I nearly jumped seven feet out of my chair, I ran to open the door. My palms were a little sweaty when I grabbed the door knob and turned it. I swung the door open to see my newly acquired friends. Kuwabara was smiling a goofy grin while Yusuke simply waved his hand in acknowledgment. I smiled seeing them, but then I noticed a third with them.

The third looked exactly like Shuichi. My heart caught in my throat. I felt faint and woozy as the three guys walked inside. I stood by while the guys took in the sight of the house. I had to pull myself together right now.

"Shuichi, what are you doing here?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at one another then made their way to the kitchen. Shuichi looked at me with an expression I couldn't figure out.

"Hello Maya, if you like we could sit down."

"No I'd rather stand." I sounded a lot harsher then I wanted too.

"All right then, there is no need to keep up anymore charades. I am a three hundred year old fox demon named Yoko Kurama."

So he's that Kurama guy, I said to myself.

"You were right that I do know what happened to you," He looked at me for a moment with eyes that held sadness and shame. "It was five years ago in Jr. High when it happened. You saw something that you weren't suppose to see. It was a demon that I had recently encountered who came to the school to tell me about a dangerous and horrific demon by the name of Eight Hands. You had a heightened sixth sense, no doubt because of me, so then you saw the demon but he fled by jumping through the window.

I saw the green glob demon flash in my head with the sound of glass breaking. I nodded my head as if saying I remembered it.

He continued. "I was very cautious after school had ended. I walked you home to make sure nothing would come to harm you. But then another demon named Hiei came and attacked. I left you, leaving you exposed for other demons to attack you. It was a foolish mistake and I regret it to this day. You then were taken to Eight Hands himself to be devoured. Fortunately I was able, with the help of a friend, to rescue you."

I could feel the end of the story coming. The part I had waited so long for. I felt my heart begin to beat faster. This was it.

I wasn't sure if he could see my excitement but he kept going. "It was hard for me to come to this decision of telling you this." He looked at me with his beautiful eyes that held guilt, "But I can see that it is inevitable. So then after I rescued you I had to decide. You had already seen too much of the world that was supposed to be hidden from humans. I didn't want you to live a life of fear by constantly being attacked by demons and other apparitions. So I used a special pollen to erase your memories of that day. I could no longer interact with you the way I used too." He smiled a bit, "But look how much good that did."

I stared at him. I was waiting for myself to flip out, but all I felt was relief. My thoughts weren't thinking about how mad I was at him. Instead they were thinking how happy I was. I wasn't worried about that he was a demon or that he had erased my memories. I just felt extremely relieved. It was a definite time in my life when I could never really describe why I felt that way. I think my non reaction worried him because he gave me a concerned look.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy you didn't erase my thoughts because you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"You're not frightened about finding out that I'm a demon?"

I gave myself time to process the question and think about it. I grinned a little, "You were always different from the others."

He looked at me baffled. I think he was expecting me to pass out or something but I felt fine. Maybe it would take a while for all that info to sink in. I didn't notice when he said something.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said that you are a truly peculiar girl."

I didn't know if I should say thank you or slap him. I felt something that I hadn't felt in a while; the feeling of truly being at home. I was now with one of my true friends in the world and it seemed to make everything seem right. I had missed these kinds of moments since I left town. And now I felt I was getting the welcome.

"This makes me think of the old days when we were friends, do you remember?"

Kurama looked amused, "You mean all those times when you talked endless about how aliens abducted people and probed their brains." He laughed a sound that was truly soothing.

"Hey," I elbowed him in his gut. "I was close."

"Not even."

I was about to retort but then Kuwabara came in. He looked a little frazzled which made Kurama go back to his serious demeanor.

"What's wrong Kuwabara?"

"On the TV, you have to see this."

Shuichi, also known as Kurama and I followed Kuwabara to the TV. Yusuke was already there watching something intently. Kuwabara grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. It was a breaking news story; I listened carefully.

"Police have just discovered a body at the Warehouse District that is one of the missing people. Police got a call from a worker saying they found the body in one of the warehouses. The victim had a hole in their chest, but none of the organs were missing. Police aren't quite sure how the body got there and who put it there. Police are questioning all employees and locals in the area. This is the first missing person the police have-"

Yusuke grabbed the remote from Kuwabara and turned the TV off. He clenched his fist, "Damn it." he muttered.

"Those guys must have left the body there," Kuwabara shivered. "What should we do?"

Shuichi seemed unfazed about what he had just watched. "The most logical thing to do is to investigate the warehouse the body was found in, but…"

"But what?" Yusuke and I said simultaneously.

"They might be setting a trap. Iisn't quite convenient that all of the sudden our culprits seem to leave evidence?"

"Geez Kurama you're over thinking. Maybe they just really forgot about the body."

"It seems unlikely though." Shuichi answered.

"We should probably still check out the place." Kuwabara suggested.

I just watched them argue about the subject of what to do. It bugged me knowing that a family just heard of the death of their loved one. I didn't want anyone else to be found dead. Was it already too late? Sadness gripped my heart. I had to do something.

"Does it matter if it's a trap? People are dying! We have to do something!" I yelled. I didn't really mean to yell but my emotion seemed to take over

The guys abruptly stopped and looked at me. They then whispered something to each other and nodded in agreement.

Shuichi was the first to speak, "You're right Maya we do have to do something. I promise you we will apprehend the people behind this."

I couldn't help to believe every word that he said. "I believe you."

"All right now that it's settled, we'll leave for the warehouse district at night so we won't have to worry about the cops."

Kuwabara and Shuichi nodded. The three made their way to the door. "Wait!"

They turned to look at me," I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Shuichi promptly said.

"But why can't I go?" I probably sounded like a kid but I didn't care. I wanted to help them out even if it meant going to a warehouse at night.

"Its not safe Maya who knows what's waiting there for us," Kuwabara tried to reason with me. "You'll be a lot safer if you stay here."

"You won't be safe either." Now I was trying to reason with him.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Two of us are demons while the other is a super strong human, I think we'll be fine."

I was just about to say what Yusuke meant by that when Shuichi intervened, "Maya please stay here, it's for your own benefit. We'll be back first thing tomorrow to check up on you."

His eyes bore into mine; my heart began to beat wildly. He had this effect on me, and I didn't have an answer as to why.

"Fine." I said unwillingly.

The three walked out the door and drove away down the road. I shut the door and leaned against it. _So much to take in at once._ I wanted so badly to go with them. I had two choices: to follow them or to stay here like a good girl. I glanced at the clock, they were supposed to head over to the warehouse around nightfall. And I would be there.

* * *

Read and review!!!!!


	12. Warehouse

Wow, I feel like I haven't put a new chap up in ages. Sorry to everyone for being late with the continuation of the story(plz don't hate me)! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys don't know how good it makes me feel to hear what other people have to say about my story. I seriously did not know it would get so far. So thanks to all who have supported Decode! You have a special place in my heart forever.

* * *

I should have been happy and grateful that Shuichi had told me the truth or maybe only some of it. I'm sure there was a lot more to him being a demon then he let on. I mean, if he was a fox demon shouldn't he have big fluffy ears and a tail. I bet he has some pretty interesting stories to tell, but I guess he didn't want to get into the details with me. Not to be selfish but I want to know _everything_ about him.

I also felt like something didn't fit right. Not saying that what Shuichi told me was wrong (even though it sounds crazy) it was just that something was… missing. Almost like something is lost in the past and now I have to dig it up. Yay, back to square one.

All this I thought as I waited behind a warehouse, that I think was the one on TV, to follow my friends. The night was a blanket of darkness so that I couldn't see my hand wave in front of me. I tripped numerous times over barrels and pipes, and other warehouse stuff. The moon was non existent from where I was standing. It only added up to the terror I was feeling.

Maybe I should turn back. But I shook the thought from my head, how could I give up just because I was scared. There was no turning back. Sure I lied to Shuichi and felt extremely horrible, and yes I had used pretty much the rest of my money on the taxi to get here. _So basically it's either stay or walk home and probably get hit by a car. Neither option sounds good._

I heard the sound of voices coming from around the corner. I listened hard trying to make out the three guys I knew; instead I only heard the chatter of unfamiliar voices. Panic rose in my chest and made my throat tighten.

"What did the Doc say?" asked a husky voice.

"The usual; he'll have it prepared tomorrow. We have more important matters to attend to right now….."

I recognized the voice to be Shinji's. I could feel my heart begin to pound fast in my chest. So he was here doing who knows what.

The husky voiced one laughed. "Always have to think about the job. God, when are these chumps supposed to get here? I mean we left the evidence right in front of their little noses. I mean they could hurry up and get here. I'm sick of wait-"

The husky one cut himself off abruptly. I could hear steps coming towards my hiding place. I automatically took a couple steps back and held my breath. _Oh no. _

"You feel that Shinji? Feels like a lot of spiritual energy."

There was a moment of silence then a 'yes'. I took more steps back this time being wary of the objects on the ground. They were in front of the warehouse and I was to the side. Maybe if I just reached around the back corner…. I already had the images of my escape route. I turned and began walking slowly to the back of the warehouse. I was almost around the corner. A sigh escaped my lips. I just had to get around the corner….

A hand reached out and seized me. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I struggled fiercely against the grip of my captor. I was using every ounce of energy I had in me to break free. The captors grip only tightened on me.

"Maya stop struggling." The captor whispered calmly but hard. I looked over my shoulder to see the emerald eyes of my best friend. I calmed my breathing and relaxed my muscles. Shuichi let go of me and I turned to face him.

"What the _hell_ was that?! You didn't have to grab me ya know!" I whispered harshly.

I heard snickering and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Wow Kurama your girlfriend has some fight in her." Yusuke said. I felt my face heat up and my anger rise.

I turned to him, eyes glaring, "Shouldn't you guys be fighting those guys over there instead of hiding behind a building and laughing!"

All their faces turned serious. I thought that my words had actually meant something, but I was mistaken as another laugh broke through the night air. I saw two figures; one was Shinji with a dazzling smile on his face and the other a much taller man with a strongly built body. His face was rough looking and had numerous scars; his eyes were black and piercing like a hawk. He was a bald man; he wore sweats and a muscle shirt. He was the one laughing.

"Hello detectives, hello to you as well Maya. It seems you got our little message."

Kuwabara let out a disgusted snort.

Shinji ignored him and continued, "I do hope you don't mind if I speak for a minute. I'm here to offer you a sort of proposal."

"What kind of proposal?" Yusuke asked.

"A very simple one, you all can join us in our journey for the future or you can fight against us and perish."

I stared at Shinji. Was he really going to kill us or is he just bluffing. The odds were against him it was three (of course not counting me) against two. Two of which were demons and one (supposedly) a super powerful human. I looked at the big one whose name I don't know and saw him grin rather devilishly.

"Sorry but we have to decline your proposal. You're killing innocent lives for your own nefarious reason. That goes against our beliefs." Shuichi said smoothly.

"I can tell by your faces that you are holding to your answer. Such a waste it is to lose you all. Daiki you handle the rest." Shinji stood behind the man named Daiki.

"Bought time." He said with a murderous glint in his eye.

There was a weird sensation that went through my body. It was almost crushing. I looked to my three friends to see and feel the energy coming out of them. I moved a little away from them; the power was just too much. Most of it was coming from Yusuke's direction; he was in a fighting pose and looked ready to fight Daiki.

I could feel the air being filled with the power. It was terrifying. Not the power but the fact that my friends had tremendous power that could kill people. I shuddered. I stared at Daiki wondering if he was feeling scared like I was. Daiki merely looked ecstatic. I couldn't believe that he wasn't afraid of people leaking out a huge amount of energy.

He let out a whistle. "That's a lot of power. Are all of you going to come at me at once or what?"

I barely noticed it until it happened. Daiki was sent flying at least a hundred feet into another warehouse while Yusuke stood where he used to be standing. Shinji had dodged out of the way and was watching with a calm face. Daiki miraculously got up and had the same sadistic grin on his face. Blood dripped from his mouth onto the ground.

"Is that all you got demon runt? Just a little puny punch like that? You can do better." Daiki said mockingly.

I wasn't sure if Daiki wanted to die or what. If what he said was true than Yusuke would basically obliterate him because he was a demon and he (for all I could tell) was a human like me. I waited for the shock of that to hit me but I felt nothing. So I now had two friends that were demons, Shuichi and Yusuke. How many people did I know that were demons? The mail man, the baker, some school kids, could all the people that I past in the street possibly be demons?

I snapped out my daze when I saw Yusuke and Daiki get into a fast fist fight. And when I mean fast I mean literally their punches were so fast it was a blur. I couldn't tell who was winning; I was scared that Yusuke was losing. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

Shuichi's voice reached my ears in a soothing sound. "Don't worry he's fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can see the fight; he just nailed Daiki with at least nine punches at once."

I stared in disbelief.

"How can you see it? Is it like some demon super power or something?"

He chuckled. "If that's what you want to call it then sure."

I was about to ask how he could be laughing right now but was silenced when Daiki flew through the air like a tossed rag doll. He hit the ground hard with a crashing sound. If he was human he won't be getting back up. My heart skipped a beat; if he was human was Yusuke going to kill him or just beat him to a pulp.

Yusuke's face didn't have a look of any blood lust or malicious ideas. Kuwabara and Shuichi didn't look worried at all while their friend fought. I was waiting for Daiki to raise his hands and wave the white flag of defeat. Instead of doing what was humanely suspected, he got up with even more of his own blood on his face. He grinned again through his blood stained teeth spitting out the liquid as he advanced forward toward Yusuke. He reached into his back pocket of his pants and pulled out what looked to be a needle. Inside it was a silvery liquid type substance.

"What you think steroids could help you win against me." Yusuke said as with a smirk on his face.

"Not steroids, but something a whole hell better." He said as he plunged the needle into his upper right arm. The thing in the needle quickly slid from its container into the body of Daiki. He began to laugh again. "You're in for a world of hurt boy."

Daiki's body rapidly began to ooze of energy. I stared at him as his power seemed to double by each second. His veins seemed to begin popping out in various places around his body. His eyes turned into a deep red. I felt myself moving towards Kuwabara and Shuichi while this unexplainable thing went on. I heard a "what the hell" from both Kuwabara and Yusuke, and silent contemplation from Shuichi.

Daiki began to heave as though he were out of breath but had shaky breaths of laughter, "You better be ready to die."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy I don't me to leave it off there but I'll be updating soon so have no fear. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading ^__^


	13. White Room

**Notice:**

**Hey everyone!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I apologize to everyone who I had waiting. Anyway i have important news to tell you (I'm not giving up on the story so no worries) Anyway I'm doing this thing called AAU which is like this super awesome league for basketball players. I have tournaments almost every weekend and most are out of state. I will try to update every 1-2 weeks and will probably update on Mondays, Tuesdays, and sometimes Fridays.**

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

Daiki rushed towards Yusuke at a blurry speed. Yusuke luckily saw it coming and took up a defensive position just before Daiki landed his hit. The ground below Yusuke began to crack making Yusuke sink into the ground. Daiki began hitting with more punches every second. Yusuke then grabbed one of Daiki's arms, just when he was about to punch, and countered with one of his own. Instead of flying in the air like he did before, Daiki merely took a couple steps back and got back into it.

_He was just bloody and broken up and now he's actually holding his own with Yusuke!_ Whatever Daiki took it definitely gave him the boost he needed.

"What was in that stuff?" I asked to myself.

Shuichi and Kuwabara looked at each other, "No idea. But whatever it is it's definitely not good for us." Kuwabara answered.

The fight rolled on for what seemed like hours. Yusuke was taking offense while Daiki was on the defense. I almost forgot about Shinji until he spoke, "Daiki enough playing around and just finish him off."

Daiki jumped a few feet from Yusuke and turned towards Shinji. He glared at him for a minute but then seemed to lower his shoulders in defeat. "Fine Shinji, You ready for this kid?"

Daiki's body began to glow and vibrate with energy as if he was building up for something… A giant ball of energy made itself around him spinning in a swirl of blues and greens.

"Oh crap." Kuwabara said. I looked at him puzzled. I opened my mouth to say something but was pulled back and being dragged past the warehouse.

"Shuichi what are you doing?" I said while dodging a pipe on the ground.

"Daiki seemed to have a finale for us. Daiki is very unstable releasing that amount of energy without having any control. He's a living time bomb about to erupt.

"So his energy is going to explode?"

"Yes."

"And we're running away because we would probably die from the explosion."

"…"

"Hello! Are you going to answer me?"

"Um Maya," Kuwabara intervened "I think we should have less talking and more running for our lives!"

"Sure thing Kuwabara… Where's Yusuke?" I looked back and noticed that Yusuke hadn't followed us and there was a huge mountain of energy rising above some of the warehouses.

"Urameshi can handle himself. We need be getting you out of here."

I nodded and continued running for the exit. _So the reason Kuwabara and Shuichi are running is because they're trying to protect… wow I'm no help._ They could be right beside Yusuke fighting Daiki but no, they had to help the damsel in distress.

We were close to the gate of the warehouses when there was a loud ripping through the air. I looked back to notice the immense ball of energy had been released and was coming toward us like a tidal wave. I felt Suichi's grip tighten on me as we doubled our running speed.

I heard it coming closer by the second. We aren't gonna make it. I could hear the building being ripped apart. I felt the wind picking up and pushing us forward. We were only a few more yards from the gate; I felt my body aching and my breath gasping for a rest.

I felt a hot presence on my back and didn't dare look back. I felt myself being hurled into the air and pushed forward. I screamed out. I felt myself flung into the air

It would probably be really awesome like one those action movies when the heroes have to run from the bomb so they jump and miraculously survive the explosion with the flames in the background.

It wasn't awesome as I would have hoped. First thing I noticed is that I was faced down on the ground and extremely dazed. My back was in pain and my hearing was totally shot like I got shell shocked. My back felt like it was burning away and I choked out a sob. I lifted my head trying to see my surroundings and noticed that all the warehouses had been completely annihilated and fire torched the remains.

Someone began to pick me up; I couldn't tell who it was right off the bat due to my dazed state. They picked me up bridal style care not to touch below my shoulders. Moments later I felt myself being placed in a seat probably of a car. I still didn't know who was my rescuer my vision was still cloudy. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuichi is that you guys?" My voice was hoarse from all that running we did. I wished I had a glass of water. There was no answer.

I waited a few more minutes and felt the car begin to move. "Hello? Anyone want to answer me?" _I guess they couldn't hear me._ My vision was starting to clear as well as my hearing. I heard two people talking but I really couldn't make out their voices it sounded like a hum.

I was still in pain and couldn't really move. I was unbelievably tired and just really wanted to have a soft bed to lie in. I closed my eyes and tried to curl up as much as I could. Sleep came easy.

I awoke to the sound of people talking around me. I opened my eyes but was blinded by a bright light. Was I dead? I blinked a few more times until my eyes got adjusted to the light. The talking ceased as I sat up and looked around.

I was in a bright white room with no windows and only one door. I was lying on top of a white bed and was wearing a gown they use for patients in the hospital. I looked up at the faces of the people and gasped. One belonged to Shinji and another to a very short man thing with a robotic eye and arm. The eye was red and was looking right at me.

"Who are you?" I demanded even though I felt like screaming.

"My, what a lovely girl you are," the creature man said "sorry for being rude and not introducing myself. My name is Dr. Ichigaki welcome to my home."

* * *

Oh snap he's back!!!! I finally got the Doc in!!! I bet some people were like who is this Doc guy? And now you know!!!!! Don't worry it will all be explained in the next chap and you'll find out what happens to Maya next. PLZ R&R!!!!!!!


	14. The Doctor's Plan

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all to death!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO (if i did i would be insanely happy)

* * *

I stared at the short creature in shock. I was kidnapped, alone, and utterly defenseless. I tried to move my legs but they felt like lead. I saw the creature's robotic eye twitch with amusement at my effort.

"Your legs are immobile due to the drug I gave you. So I wouldn't try running away." He gave a sharp toothy smile. I cringed.

"Don't worry Maya we wouldn't harm you in any way ever," Shinji said smoothly. "You see you're a very interesting person that we have found great curiosity in.

He reached his hand over to touch mine; I quickly withdrew it. Shinji just smiled. His eyes seemed brighter than usual as he stared at me. I began to feel a pushing inside my head. It felt like something was trying to force its way in. I tried to avert my gaze but my body was frozen. There was a sharp pain and I gasped. Right then Shinji released me from his gaze and frowned.

"Well?" Dr. Ichigaki pressed.

"There seems to be some sort of barrier in her mind. I cannot go any farther than the time she was about fifteen. It seems that she had a surprise for us."

"Can't you just break the wall?" The Doctor sounded impatient.

"I could but Maya may be a vegetable for the rest of her life."

I shivered.

"That fox must have put some kind of spell on her sealing off her memories; how troublesome." Dr. Ichigaki pulled out from his pocket a little hand held computer and began typing furiously.

"Yes, I do believe the fox demon did this. But it won't be a problem for long."

The Doctor looked up. "Oh?"

"I felt the wall built by Kurama's energy slowly slipping when I met Maya for the first time. As his energy faded another came. Maya's energy is slowly breaking the barrier."

I was puzzled.

"How could I be breaking the barrier, I'm only human?"

""Well, it's quite simple really. Barriers when built from energy without a seal will only last a few years. Without the barrier being coated with new energy it begins to decay. And in your case your own energy is hastening the crumbling of the wall."

I stared blankly.

"In other words your energy is breaking down the barrier. It's probably happening because of the amount of spiritual activity in the city. In a way the spiritual activity has given you a power boost."

I shook my head, "How could I make a barrier without myself knowing? I mean seriously wouldn't I have noticed myself doing that."

"It's hard to say. I think you were doing it unconsciously… possibly from thinking hard about wanting to see the memories."

I closed my mouth and became thoughtful. So was slowly breaking the barrier that guarded my memories.

"How peculiar, a girl who with energy strong enough to break barriers. How fascinating, I wonder what other abilities you can create."

He pulled out his weird hand held computer and began typing furiously, "We must run tests on her. If she could have the ability to break one barrier made by energy, imagine what…" He babbled on nonsense.

"I want to leave now."

"No, no my dear, I must run test first; the spiritual power you must have." His one real eye seemed to dilate with excitement. I felt the worst coming on.

"You are not running any test on me, let me leave!' I tried with all my might to move my legs but they only seemed to shake with effort. I could feel my throat tighten and my hands go clammy.

"Shinji leave. I must begin my work."

Shinji obliged and left silently, leaving the Doctor alone with me. He walked over to a cabinet and rummaged through its contents. It took a few seconds before he had what he wanted. The vile was a shade of blue and purple. Fear rose in my chest and a lump formed in my throat.

"You see, I didn't want to use this drug on you first. I realized that you had a strong six sense but now maybe you could sustain…" He went off babbling again.

I choked up my words, "What is that?" I was terrified to know the answer.

"Special drugs that will, in a sense, make you have a long nap."

My eyes widened as he reached into the drawer and pulled out a needle. "Wait!" I said hurriedly.

Time I need more time. Maybe Shuichi and the others will come maybe…

"What happened to the other humans?" I was stalling time hoping to plan an escape.

"Ah yes," he had his back towards me," You see I am intrigued by humans and their spiritual power, for example when I met Yusuke Urameshi. Ah, the energy, the power imagine what it would be like to have it at your will. I dreamt of owning that power; a human's power is based far more on its emotions than demons. I was curious and my curiosity led me to defeat; but I did not give up my dream. For you see I was found again by Shinji on the shores of some human beach, he help nurse me back to health and helped me build my eye and arm." He turned to me and flexed his arm for emphasis.

"I needed to run more experiments on people; Yusuke's power to overpower me was against all the odds… or so I thought." He turned back to the drawer. "So I continued my research by coming here to the city and getting my guinea pigs. I discovered that by taking out the spirit energy that few humans had you would get a pure and powerful substance."

The needle that Daiki had used in the fight flashed in my head. _So that's what it was… human spirit energy._

"The power of human energy is astonishing. I wanted it for my own creations; Daiki is one example.

"So you steal human energy and kill the people why you're at it. You're sick."

The doctor laughed while he turned back to me with a tray of objects I had never seen.

"Dear girl I am a scientist not a humanitarian. People wouldn't hand over their energy, Ha! Some don't even know that they have it. But I know that by using the energy and making it your own to double you're power… ha-ha it's brilliant! Instead of training for years and months you could simply inject the power in you! I could make a bunch of super humans with an unlimited supply of spirit energy! All I would need is people!" He started to laugh uncontrollably nearly dropping the tray. I felt horrified by what he said.

_Using humans as experiments to create his own super humans; all the while killing innocent people who shouldn't be involved. I have to tell the others. _I tried moving my legs again this time moving at least one foot. _Wait, where were the guys?_

"Hey, where are Shuichi and the others?" I asked to the nearly dying from laughter doctor.

"Er-herm, of course how silly of me to forget about _them_. Your friends are, or I would imagine, searching for you high and low. Why take you all in when the game is just beginning. Ha! My creations against the feared Spirit Detectives! It shall be a fight to remember!"

"So you want to fight with the others?" Yup this guy was insane if he wanted to take a match with Yusuke.

"Why of course!" He sounded angry with my question. "I want my revenge; for humiliating me and nearly killing me. I will prove that science can beat their power."

So he's after revenge for the past… how original. I felt a little sorry for him though, just _a little_.

"Well enough with this chit chat and back to the project at hand. I will run a series of test to see what your power can break down. If your power can break down barriers in your body then perhaps maybe a poison or too can be repelled out."

"And if I die?"

"Oh well."

He walked over to me and set the tray on the stand. He pulled out a needle with the purplish blue color and was about to inject it in my arm…

"Doctor!" a voice sounded from the door where Shinji had exited. There stood a young girl no older then ten She had deep chocolate eyes and long, but thin, orange hair. She wore a yellow summer dress and was bare footed. She skipped over to the doctor and began bouncing up and down, "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doc-"

"WHAT!"

"Shinji needs to speak with you! He said it's really important and he needs to see you right away!" She continued to bounce up and down.

"Always has the worst timing. I shall continue my testing later." He set his tools down and made his way across the room and stopped, "Don't worry dear I will be back shortly"

I wanted to say "Go to hell" but the hyperactive girl started yelling in that split second to me, "Hi! You must be Maya! My name is Suzu! It's nice to finally meet you, you're so pretty and you have nice hair! What's your favorite color mine is orange! Do you like pie? I love pie! Do you have any brothers or sisters! I don't but I wished I do. Hey you know what we can be sisters! Not really, since we're not related, but ya know like um… um… not related sisters! We could be bestest friends! Hey ya wanna hear some cool facts? Did you know that you eat eight to nine spiders in a life time! Eww that's so gross but ya gotta wonder how they get into your mouth without you knowing! Hey did you know-"

"Suzu, SILENCE!!!" Doctor Ichigaki hollered at the hyper girl. She shut her mouth quickly and bowed her head in shame.

"Come along Suzu, I wouldn't doubt that Shinji has everyone else gathered already." He said impatiently and strode out the door. The girl stood for another minute then turned herself to me.

"It was really nice meeting you! I'm sure the others will love you!"

"Others?"

"Yeppers!" There are a whole bunch of us!" she giggled and skipped to the door, "Buh-bye now!" The door closed with a loud click and a turning of a key.

* * *

Yep i know, its been a while since i last updated. Life got in my way and i have been rather busy. I'll try to get the next chappie up as soon as possible. Please R&R!!!!!!


End file.
